Middle Earth's Unorthodox Heroine
by Cookies Blizzards and Sunsets
Summary: After months of grief and inactivity, Persey Jackson receives a call from the Gods who need her help once again, only this time it's to save another world and she can't come back.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been stuck in this Lord of the Rings rut for a while and had an idea. I've found that I have all these cool ideas for stories (at really weird times of the night), and start them, maybe get a couple chapters in, but then I get lazy and don't finish them for you guys even though they are already finished in my head. So I'm sorry for that, but I just can't seem to help myself with this idea, hopefully this will be a story that I bother to finish (which can only be encouraged by reviews and favorites/follows :D). But anyway, besides my boring apology/monologue I just wanted to give you a bit of background since if you haven't read the PJO and HOO series you would be extremely confused by this crossover. However, I am making changes to both series and will mention them to you now:**

 **First of all the biggest change is Percy is a girl named Persephone Amphitrite Jackson. Persephone in honor of the goddess and Hades in hopes to appease Hades at the broken oath. Amphitrite for the same reason. She still goes by Persey, but is a little more accepting of her full name.**

 **In the Last Olympian Luke and Annabeth did love each other and Annabeth was devastated by his death but admirably kept on living with Persey's help. Persey considered Luke her brother and were closer than Luke and Percy in the books. Everything else progressed the same except Silena gave Persey a ribbon before she died that turned into a celestial bronze whip with white accents(Silena and Percy were a lot closer friends).**

 **Persey trains more and with more weapons than the original Percy and is smarter, but Annabeth is definitely still the strategist. While Riptide is still her main weapon she has an obsession with knives/daggers, and is considered the best at throwing them and Annabeth is the only one who can match her in a dagger fight. Zoe and Persey had a closer relationship than in the books. Everything else in PJO progresses relatively the same as the books, only Nico never had a crush on her. HOO is where I made changes. The first couple books are the same with the exception of Persey's attitude being slightly more bitter and her and the other six becoming really close (more than the books). Her training attitude is really encouraged with the romans so this helps her learn more skills. MOA is similar only without the romance of Percy/Annabeth and instead of both of them falling into Tartarus, only Persey does, because she pushes Annabeth out of the way.**

 **House of Hades is similar except Persey's time in Tartarus is different than the book, with her meeting old enemies and a bad battle with Hyperion before Bob helps her out. I'm changing Blood of Olympus for the most part (I was slightly disappointed with the lack of any major war in the book) the seven plus nico who returned with Reyna after dropping off the Athena Parthenos, the hunters, and the gods fight the giants and the resurrected Gaea. Jason ends up dying to protect Piper, and Piper is killed in an altercation during a scouting mission. On the last day Persey watches as Annabeth is stabbed in the back protecting her from Gaea, and she snaps destroying Gaea with the help of Leo Hazel Frank Thalia Nico Reyna and their parents who finally united their forms.**

 **It's been seven months since the final battle and Persey is restless with grief and from being on a break for so long. She was given Annabeth and Piper's daggers along with Jason's sword in their honor, and fixed her archery problems in her boredom by excessive training and using the water in the air to assist her. She has a lot more control and continues to teach at Camp Half-Blood, but is bored stiff. Nico is now Hades immortal lieutenant and Reyna is her mothers. Hazel & Frank are allowed to retire from the legion early and live in New Rome with Leo & Calypso.**

 **My story starts with a call from the Gods who have received an important message from another world in need of a hero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the actual first chapter….**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my changes everything is else is credited to Tolkein and Riordan!**

… **..**

 **Persey's POV:**

I sigh as I lean back against the elevator wall, tuning out the horrible music. I bet Apollo does this on purpose just to annoy people I think snidely. Ya, Hermes and him would definitely do that, bastards. Finally, the doors open with a ding, and I walk out into the busy streets of Olympus, the novelty has worn off with the number of times I've been here. Although Annie…I wince slightly in my head…did a really good job redesigning, it just gets old. I smile slightly and wave at some of the minor gods and other people I know as I make my way to the throne room. I'm already in a bit of a dark mood, it's the anniversary of the final battle and the gods planned a meeting during my 'celebratory' time. Hopefully my dark clothes will give them a small warning of my mood, and Zeus won't be a complete jerk today. I snort at that thought. Ya, and I'm going to date Ares. I shudder at that thought.

I knock on the door and it magically opens and I'm faced with my lovely, level-headed (ya right) relatives. I walk in and bow my head to Zeus, Hades, and my father "Hello Uncles, hey dad, is there a reason this had to be today, because I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm not in the mood to fuck around with pleasantries today" I see my dad wince slightly and the others take in my demeanor and outfit choice with a new sense of "Oh shit" my dark black combat boots with dark ripped jeans, a black leather jacket and a batman t-shirt underneath, with my dark look at the gods/goddesses around the room it's a wonder they don't all go running. I can see Apollo trying to get up, but Artemis shoves him back in his seat. Hmph at least one of them has sense.

My dad looks at me apologetically but says "I'm sorry Persey about the inconvenient time, but this really needs to be discussed today." I sigh but nod at him to continue. "We received a message this morning from a different pantheon" I raise an eyebrow when he says that but at the final bit I'm confused "from another world" "Another world?" I question curiously and slightly disbelievingly. Athena interrupts "Yes, another world or another dimension would be a better way to say it" I cut her off before she gets rolling "Okay fine I don't really care either way" she looks at me sternly for that but I continue "What did they want?" I see all of them get a little nervous at this and sad too. I sigh in exasperated resignation "Let me guess" I cut off Artemis from speaking "Their world is ending, they don't have demigods or they do but need help and since you guys say I'm the most powerful one they want me to go help them save the world" I say in a monotone deadpan. Hermes smirks slightly and says "That about sums it up"

"Do I get any say in this?" I ask slightly annoyed and starting to get a migraine. My dad cuts Zeus off "Yes you do, you don't have to go, but they asked for the best and well you're are best" he says the last bit both proudly and sadly. I look down slightly embarrassed at the compliment but look around the room and huff out a breath slowly "I really don't have a choice do I? I wouldn't feel right about it, and you guys knew I would accept" I sigh exasperatedly. Zeus finally speaks up and speaks in the gentlest tone I've ever heard come out of his mouth "The thing is if you go, you can't come back, the path for mortals is only one way." He looks at me in a silent apology.

I run my hand through my hair and stare at the ground for a while. I turn to look at Hades "When I die will I come here or will I go to their underworld?" I ask ignoring many of the gods/goddesses winces on the word die. He looks at me sadly and I already know the answer "They have their own underworld, you will stay there as much as I'd like you to come back here, it just wouldn't work" he says and I nod looking down again. I stand there for a couple minutes rolling around the decision in my head while the others wait for my response. Finally, after what seems like an eternity I croak out an "Alright" and I look up and around the room, I then say more determined "I'll go"

The others nod respectfully, but there's a sadness there too. Huh, I didn't know they liked me this much. My dad has his face in his hand, and Hermes looks like he wants to do the same. I turn to Zeus "When am I leaving?" I ask curious to know my deadline. "You have one week to get your affairs in order and to say good-bye to your friends and then come back here, and we'll send you through" I nod in acceptance "I'll see you guys soon then" I call out behind me and I make my way back to my apartment knowing that it's going to be a long week.


End file.
